


Painful Reminders

by elephantasmos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantasmos/pseuds/elephantasmos
Summary: Sometimes even the strongest people need to be comforted.I do not own One Piece.





	Painful Reminders

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine! You got the green necklace remember?"

"No, you did! That little girl gave _me_ the red one."

_Snap!_

Chopper and Usopp's petty tug-of-war ends as the necklace breaks, red beads careening everywhere. They stare incredulously at the ruined ornament for a quiet moment. Then they're at each other's throats.

"Baka! You broke it!"

"No, I didn't! You wouldn't let go of _my _necklace."

"Aaargghhh!"

Red beads clatter along the wooden deck, rolling and bouncing with the ship's movement. Luffy, feeling something bump against his foot, glances down from his spot by the railing. He freezes. Brown eyes flick across the deck, noting the beads and the remains of a broken necklace. His heart starts pounding. 

Zoro leans forward from his place leaning against the mast, studying Luffy's face intently. He'd been watching the scene, somewhat annoyed at the chaos his crew mates were creating, when he caught Luffy's flinch in his peripheral vision. He watches his captain's smile collapse in slow motion, his eyes blown wide. Luffy's never been one to express negative emotions in a big way. His serious side rarely comes out, and when it does, he never explains why. But, Zoro thinks, something's different this time. He can see it in the way Luffy's shoulders tense, the way his brow creases. The boy doesn't outwardly express what he's feeling, but the emotion in his eyes sets alarm bells off in Zoro's brain.

Something's wrong. 

Luffy detaches himself from the railing and walks mechanically to the dining room door, steps measured and deliberate. The rim of his hat shadows his eyes, but his lips are set in a thin line as he silently excuses himself from the deck. 

Zoro's eyes snap up to the balcony, where they meet Sanji's cool, even gaze. The cook nods; he'd seen it too. Zoro moves to stand, but Sanji holds up a finger. The swordsman pauses, conflicted, but settles back down again with a sigh. Fine. The love-cook can do what he wants; he trusts him to do the right thing. Sanji places a glass of lemonade beside the sunbathing Nami, whispers a quiet promise of return, and drifts down the staircase, following their captain into the ship.

The shutters are closed, casting the room in darkness. Sanji finds Luffy sitting in a dining room chair, his hat resting on his lap. His wrists are propped up on the table in front of him, and he's staring at his hands with a quietly distressed expression, like he wants to fix something important but can't. It makes Sanji's heart twinge, but he keeps quiet; saying something now could make the rubber boy retreat even more. For all his strength, Sanji knows how fragile Luffy can be sometimes, and the best thing the cook can do is support him from the sidelines.

So, wordlessly, he trails to the kitchen and warms up some left overs from last night's dinner. He makes sure to add extra meat. Returning, he sets the plate gently down on the table, along with a glass of water. He pulls out a chair next to Luffy, twisting it around so the back is to the table, and plops down with a soft sigh. Then, he retrieves a cigarette out of his pocket. Pinching it between his lips, he gives his lighter a forceful flick, squinting against the bright flame. The lighter goes back into his pocket, and he takes a long drag before releasing a plume of smoke into the silent air. 

Luffy continues to contemplate his hands. It's hard to see through the dark, but Sanji can barely make out Luffy's face. His eyes are stormy and far away, brows creased like he's remembering something he doesn't want to. Sanji thinks he knows what it is. Still, he has to be patient. 

Luffy inhales deeply. He leans forward, bringing his elbows up to the table, and presses his palms into his eyes. His fingers are shaking, Sanji realizes. Luffy forces the breath out in a harsh sigh, and it takes everything the cook has not to pull him into a hug. Instead, he listens as his captain repeats the process, breathing deep, calming breaths as he keeps whatever's in his head at bay. 

Sanji takes another drag, the end of his cigarette glowing dimly.

"It made me remember. What happened, I mean." Luffy's voice isn't shaky; he's not crying. But, it's quiet, and Sanji has to strain to hear him.

"What did?" 

"The necklace." 

"The red one?" A pause. 

"Yeah."

A girl had given the Straw Hats necklaces as a gift when they left the last island. Sanji had been too busy fawning over Nami and Robin to pay much attention to the sniper's fight with Chopper, but he saw the scattered beads on the way down the stairs. An image of a young man with dark hair and freckles comes to the cook's mind, his neck sporting a necklace very similar to the broken one outside. 

He remembers the picture of Ace's body in the newspaper. He didn't have his beloved necklace on. The pieces click into place. His heart aches a bit more, but he knows Luffy still has more to say. The rubber boy takes another deep breath and leans back, tilting his head so he's looking at the ceiling with a creased forehead and dull eyes.

"I didn't think it'd happen here," he whispers dejectedly. Sanji doesn't need clarification. 

"I know," Sanji breathes back. He watches the boy take a sip from his water. Luffy grips the fork and takes a bite of food. He hums softly.

"Thanks, Sanji," he says, and the cook knows it's for more than just his food. Luffy glances at him hesitantly, cautiously, like he's not sure if he wants to say something. Sanji waits patiently. 

"Can you...can you ask them to clean it up?" The necklace. The cook nods.

"Of course." Luffy doesn't need to be reminded twice; he's dealt with enough for one day. Luffy's shoulders sag as he shoots Sanji a grateful look. He returns it with a small grin of his own.

"I'll be outside," he says-an unspoken invitation. Luffy nods. He looks much better now; his eyes are clearer, and the shadow of his usual grin is peeking out, though it'll take some time for it to re-emerge completely. Sanji studies his captain a little longer before standing and trailing back out onto the deck. 

He and Zoro share a look. Sanji nods minutely, and Zoro relaxes, settling back against the mast and letting his eyes slide shut.

Sanji has Usopp and Chopper gather all the beads. They grumble and argue, but they're thorough in their work, finding and throwing every last orb out to sea. They may have been fighting before, but they aren't blind; they saw Luffy's somber walk to the dining room. They may not know the exact reason why, but they trust Sanji, and they know Luffy. If something about these beads bothers him, for whatever reason, then they'll put aside their differences for the good of their captain.

And when Sanji checks in on Luffy later, peeking into the dark room, he finds the rubber boy fast asleep, head resting upon arms folded on the table. He smirks proudly to himself. Their captain is so strong. Sanji thanks destiny for leading him to the Straw Hat Pirates. If they hadn't found him, he doesn't know where he'd be.

Mind echoing with memories of sea restaurants, first impressions and refused refusals, the cook pads across the room and slips out of his suit coat. He drapes it fondly over his captain's shoulders, smooths out the wrinkles, and retrieves the empty plate, returning it to the kitchen sink.

They've all had a hard time over the last two years, and this won't be the last time old wounds resurface. But, the crew is there for each other. They always have been. Sanji knows they'll be alright.

He exits the dining room, closing the door softly, and leaves his captain to his dreams. If he's needed, he's one call away, and he'll come running without hesitation. Such is the sacred duty of the future Pirate King's cook. 


End file.
